


Unbidden Vengeance: Flight of the Mokomoko-Sama

by Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cover-up: What really happened in chapter 23 of Exploited Memories. Happy April Fool's, y'all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbidden Vengeance: Flight of the Mokomoko-Sama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbidden Vengeance: Exploited Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88972) by [Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte). 



"Keh." He walked a few feet downriver and then leapt, pushing off one rock in the middle and landing cleanly on the other side. _Go find Kouga, Inuyasha. What am I, her youkai detector? Now, where is that baka?_ He let his nose lead him as he hopped up the cliff face. Near the top he found an entrance that reeked of the other youkai. He was sleeping. _Good._ An evil smile lit Inuyasha's face as he climbed above the cave.

He was contemplating ways to make the wolf suffer when an image formed in his mind.

_"Inuyasha, you did what to him? OSUWARI!!!" Kagome shouted._

Inuyasha shook his head. He knew how this would end if he pulled anything on the wimpy wolf. Kagome would never forgive him for trying to get a little payback on the wolf. The fact that she currently didn't have the power to osuwari him was immaterial. She would find another way, if he knew Kagome at all. Inuyasha pouted. _I didn't even get to do anything to him when I was possessed._ Oh well, he could say it was an accident.

He pushed a large boulder into position above the ledge to the wolf's cave. He plucked a few of his hairs and tied them into a fine wire, which he ran from the wedge keeping the boulder in place back to the ledge. Then he strode into the cave.

Inuyasha approached the wolf where he lay and kicked his leg. "Hey, wimpy wolf. Wake up." He kicked the wolf in the side for good measure. Koga groaned and rolled over. Slowly he sat up. "C'mon, we're leaving."

"Huh? Oh, Inuyasha!" The wolf's tone changed as he tried to grab the inu-youkai's hands.

"Get off!!" Inuyasha backed away, gripping Tessaiga. He examined his hand for signs of harm from the wolf's touch. Sure enough, the skin on the back of his hand had blistered from the wolf's completely hentai nature. Even Miroku wasn't as bad. "Kagome wanted to make sure you didn't get stuck here forever." _Cause that would be such a big loss._ Kouga still hadn't moved. "So let's go." He walked quickly to the cave mouth, grabbed his string, and moved out of harm's way.

Kouga appeared in the entrance, eyes dreamily resting on the hanyou. "I'll go anywhere for you, Inuyasha."

_Yuck! That's it!!!!!_ He yanked on the wire and heard the rock begin to fall. "Whatever, just don't touch me again." The wolf nodded, still not paying any attention to his surroundings. Suddenly he disappeared from view as the huge boulder flew down the mountain, taking a startled wolf down beneath it.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled at the others down below, leaping into the air and coming down on the other side of the cave, dodging rocks from his mini landslide. "The rocks just… fell. Kouga couldn't dodge fast enough!"

He charged down the hill, gaining so much momentum he was able to leap across the river in one bound. He grabbed Kagome and Sango by the arms and leapt away from the river. Miroku grabbed Shippo and Kirara and followed them away from the river's edge. The rock landed with a huge crash and sent water shooting into the sky and overflowing the banks. All six were spattered with water.

Inuyasha let go of the girls as soon as the water receded and cautiously approached the bank. "Hey, wimpy wolf, get out here!" His challenge was unanswered. _Did I really do it? YES!!!_

*camera pans to the left* Sesshoumaru waited in the trees, watching as the half-breed baka and his friends searched the bank. The wind shifted and he could finally hear their words.

"Kouga! Please come out!" the miko cried.

Kouga? NOOOOOOOO!!! With a feral roar, Sesshoumaru leapt out of the trees and landed on the bank near the monk. He ran through the shallows, reaching the rock that had pinned the wolf. Tenseiga pulsed once, asking to be used. He stared at the sword in horror. "No, you can't be… no… Kouga!" he whispered in anguish.

In one swift move, he had leapt back and his green energy whip was spinning through the air, shattering the boulder. He desperately searched through the rubble, finally finding the arm of his secret lover. He pulled the crushed wolf out of the water and cradled him in his arms. He leapt to the far side of the river and pulled out Tenseiga, raising it to his forehead before slicing the soul stealers who had come for his beloved's soul.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga's eyes opened and stared at his rescuer.

*camera pans right* No one noticed the girl in the black leather boots who walked right over Jaken and snuck towards his master.

*camera pans right further* Inuyasha and his friends just stared with various degrees of shock and horror at the drama playing out before them.

*camera pans back left again* Sesshoumaru was staring deep into Kouga's eyes, trying to erase from his memories the image of his lover, dead. "Never again." He growled. He reached for his Mokomoko-Sama. Giving it to the wolf would mark him as being under the protection of the Inu-no-Taisho, no one would dare hurt his Kouga ever again.

Sesshoumaru's reaching hand felt nothing. He whirled around to find a young woman holding his "fluff." She had curly brown hair and was dressed in jeans and a striped shirt. She had a red devil-style tail and horns and had leathery red-black wings. She had wrapped his Mokomoko-Sama around her neck like a boa. "MOKOMOKO-SAMA!!!" She yelled, before dashing off, the angry inu-youkai in hot pursuit.

*camera pans right* Jaken was again crunched as a bare-footed figure ran towards the others.

*camera pans more right* The Inuyasha crew was still confounded by Sesshoumaru's reaction, and the appearance of the strange girl had completely overwhelmed them. Shippo had buried his face in Kagome's hair and was muttering about his poor eyes. Sango had fainted and Miroku was working hard to bring her around. Inuyasha and Kagome we still just staring at the odd scene.

"KOINU!" A bare-footed girl ran past the others and skidded to a halt. She too was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that proudly declared "|f y0u (4|\|'7 r34d 7|-|i5, u r|\|'7 w0r7h my 7i|\/|3." She pulled her reddish bangs out of her eyes and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Her neko tail flicked irritably and she shook out her wings. "Koinu! Stop playing with the puppy and get back he-he-here." It was not difficult to see what had grabbed her attention, as she couldn't tear her eyes off Inuyasha. One hand reached out tentatively and was pulled back. "ears…" she mumbled.

"What?" Inuyasha exploded. "Just who are you???" His hand immediately moved to Tessaiga's hilt.

"Huh? Oh!" She snapped out of her distraction. "I am Chokolatte. Authoressa Chokolatte." *James Bond theme music* "I'm the one who made Sir Toadstool go after you."

"WHAT?!?!" Kagome sang to her knees as Inuyasha bellowed and whipped out Tessaiga. Sango regained consciousness and began groping Miroku, who promptly hit her with his staff. Jaken stood up, only to be crunched by Aun as Rin finally arrived. "Wait, what was all that?"

"I told you, I can control your environment in this mirror."

He sniffed cautiously. "You don't smell like Naraku, but you do have this weird smell about you."

"Of course I don't smell like Naraku!" Chokolatte scoffed. "He is merely a pawn in my great story. And you probably smell Mountain Dew, I was up late writing last night."

"Well if Naraku is yours, then you are responsible for all the destruction he has caused. PREPARE TO DIE!" Inuyasha screamed at her, raising Tessaiga.

"I don't own Naraku, he is all Rumiko Takahashi's. Why do people always need to be told that? I merely use what she has created." She sighed and snapped her fingers.  
*camera pans right* Naraku regaly swept into the forest, stepping on Jaken in the process. Kagura followed close on his heels, holding the baby for Kanna as the other girl was still holding her mirror. Kohaku and Hakadoshi followed behind. No sooner would Jaken rise than the next one would trample him. He finally just waited. After all of them passed by, he tentatively rose.

"Moryomaru!" Kanna called softly, looking impassively into the sky. The large youkai folded his wings and dove, pulling up sharply at the last second and handing heavily on top of Jaken. He stepped out of the crater caused by his landing and moved to Kanna's side.

"Die Inuyasha!" Naraku yelled. Sango, sensing her chance, crept up behind him, carefully reached through the barrier… and groped him. The youkai jumped and whirled on the girl.

Before he could strike, Kikyo entered into the clearing, not seeming to notice when she stepped into the crater and onto the unfortunate Jaken. "Naraku!" She aimed an arrow at him. "You betrayed me! You swore to love only me!" She fired and the evil demon disintegrated in a bright flash of light.

Chokolatte snapped her fingers again and all the new arrivals disappeared. "See, I told you, I just use, control, and kill off the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created." She pulled a small tube off her belt. "Now that that is taken care of…" She pushed a button on the tube and a sparkling purple beam of energy shot out of it in the form of a sword. Kagome gasped. "I see your little friend knows what this is." Chokolatte chuckled cruelly.

"But… you can't… they aren't real." Kagome mumbled.

"Not real?" Chokolatte picked up a fist-sized rock and tossed it in the air. With one swing she sliced the rock cleanly in two. "Nothing is impossible to computer geeks, Kagome." She said contemptuously. "Inuyasha, meet my Lightsaber, Takikoe."

"Voice of the waterfall?" Kagome repeated.

"Light-saber?" Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"Lightsaber, like a sword made from power. And yes, I named my Saber `voice of the waterfall,' got a problem with it? I like it." Kagome wisely said nothing.

*camera pans right* Sango helped Jaken to his feet, letting her hand wander down to his rear. The toad leapt a foot off the ground and then fainted.

*camera pans back right* "Power? Like Jyaki?" Miroku asked.

"Sort of." Chokolatte shrugged and turned to face him. "More like the powers of a miko or monk. The Jedi knights are an ancient and powerful religion in the rest of the universe."

Behind her back, Inuyasha shifted his grip on Tessaiga. He would not attack someone from behind, but when this strange girl turned around, he would be ready for her.

Chokolatte half turned. "About that…" She reached her free hand towards him, palm down, fingers spread. Her hand started shaking slightly and Tessaiga shook in the hanyou's grip. He clutched the hilt tighter, but it shot out of his hands and towards the girl, who easily caught it. She watched as the sword detransformed in her hand. "YES!!!!!" She carefully placed it in the empty sheath that had been thrust through her belt loop. "Koinu!!! I got Tessaiga!"

"I've got Mokomoko-Sama!" Cried the distant voice of the other strange new girl.

"Sweet!!!"

"Yeah, but Fluffy's mad!"

"Well then get back here so we can go home!"

_Now, while she is distracted._ Inuyasha lunged at the Chokolatte girl, only to halt mid-step as she stuck out two fingers.

"You don't want to do that, Inuyasha."

"No, I don't." _What?_

"Hey! You can't do that to him!" Kagome cried, leaping to her feet and leaving Shippo on the ground. "You can't use your Jedi mind powers on him after all he has been through recently!"

"Mind powers?" the hanyou asked, shocked.

Kagome nodded as she circled the other girl. "Let him go, now."

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Chokolatte shook her head and sighed melodramatically. "You're from the 21st century. You've seen the movies. Do you honestly think you have a-" Her words were cut off as the other girl lunged. With one quick swing, Chokolatte had knocked Kagome out cold. "Always wanted to do that." She mused, checking her knuckles. She rolled the girl onto her back with her foot. "I'm from a family of brown and black belts, baka."

"CHOKOLATTE!!!" Koinu squealed, speeding down towards her friend, wings pumping fiercely. She had almost reached her when a white blur leapt from the bushes and tackled her. Holding her down, claws poised to strike, Sesshoumaru suddenly halted. He turned his icy glare on Chokolatte, who was glaring at him.

"You don't want to do that, Sesshoumaru." She said, waving her fingers slightly. He growled but stood, brushing off his ceremonial garb. "You will give the Mokomoko-Sama to Koinu." She said, wiggling her fingers again.

"I will- THIS Sesshoumaru will never allow a mere human to steal his Fluff!"

Chokolatte sighed, exasperated. "Fine. You will let her borrow it whenever she wants, as long as she keeps it for no more than five days at a time and can't ask for it until three days after she returns it. Now can you both live with that?" She flicked her fingers again.

Sango had snuck up behind the Inu-no-Taisho while he bargained for his fluff. She reached out and groped him, a huge smile lighting her face. He growled and whipped around, poison claws ready, but another wave of the authoressa's fingers halted him. "I said, can you both live with that?" She asked pointedly.

Koinu nodded and giggled. Sesshoumaru glared at each girl in turn and finally nodded. "This Sesshoumaru agrees."

"Good." Chokolatte turned back to Inuyasha. He had sunk down into his dog-like pose, knees up and knuckles between his feet. She put away her lightsaber and dropped into a tailor seat in front of him. "So here's the deal. You can stay with osuwari girl, the brat, and the hentai pair over there." She jerked a thumb towards a sulking and handprint-ed Sango and blushing monk. "Or you can come with me and get Tessaiga back. Besides, Jedi powers and mad authoressa skillz versus pathetic miko powers she hasn't even really mastered yet? The choice is obvious. And I can get you out of here." She snapped her fingers once.

*camera pans right* Kanna walked into the clearing, not seeming to notice or care when she stepped on the unconscious Jaken. She walked past all the others and stopped behind Chokolatte, who rose, drawing her saber again. The blade extended with a mechanical hum and Chokolatte turned to face the young youkai. Koinu moved into place behind her, placing one hand on the Jedi's shoulder. Sesshoumaru stalked after her and grabbed the end of his Mokomoko-Sama. "Come on Inuyasha!" Koinu grabbed the stunned hanyou as Chokolatte sliced through Kanna and her mirror. Both dissolved into dust and blew away on the wind as a silver light enveloped the four. When their vision returned, the others found themselves in an empty clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Koinu: *Evil chuckle- Muahahahahahahahaha* "New play toys!!!"  
> Chokolatte: *giggles* "Down girl!!!"
> 
> THE END!!! Happy April Fools!!!


End file.
